1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toggling punch and more particularly to a toggling punch for attaching one or more waveguide spinnings to a waveguide entry panel. This invention also relates to a method of attaching a waveguide entry spinning to a waveguide entry panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waveguides or cables normally extend from an antenna structure into an enclosure or building with the waveguides passing through waveguide entry panels either positioned on the side of an equipment building or enclosure or on the roof of the equipment building or enclosure. Normally, the waveguide entry panels include one or more spinnings which are riveted to a panel with the panel then being installed over an opening formed in either the wall or the roof of the equipment building or enclosure. The process of riveting the spinnings to the panel is time-consuming and requires the alignment of the rivet openings in the flange of the spinning with the rivet openings in the panel so that rivets may be inserted therethrough.